A Strawberry's Extra Credit
by DarkJason
Summary: An Ichigo/Misato Ochi paring! The 1st of it's kind! Ichigo and his high school teacher! She finds a newfound lust in the Subtitute by eating erotic chocolate covered strawberries to get him to fall for her! Beware-the usual's of an M rated romance fic!
1. A Teacher's Lust

A Strawberry's Extra Credit

I don't own Bleach or any character contained throughout this story. I make no money off of writing this. :) Hey Guys! Once again this is Dark Jason bringing yet another one of my lemony goodness stories out of my woodwork! Let me just say that this has been in my head for at least several days now, and I just HAD to write this because it's never been done before and I'm so excited! For the first time on , this is...an official...Ichigo/Misato Ochi paring! In case you guys are familiar with her, it's Ichigo's teacher at Karakura High School in Bleach! She doesn't get that much airtime as a character, mostly because she's not like Ichigo and the others. If you're a fan or a watcher of Bleach, you would be able to spot her in the earlier episodes when Bleach started and during Episode 64 of the Bounts Saga in Bleach. Aside from that, this is one story you'll enjoy reading, and as usual, it will contain the smut, language humor, and most importantly, the lemony goodness! And without any further ado, let's get this rolling!

*

Chapter 1

*

(Karakura High School)

*

It was a normal Friday afternoon for our orange-haired and scowled mouthed substitute, Ichigo Kurosaki, who once again proved that just because you're ranked 23rd in the school's system as one of the more intelligent people that separates you from the dummies, you're not allowed to catch some Zs during a history lesson by who knows what the teacher is talking about. Once again, he would have been disciplined by his teacher, Misato Ochi, for sleeping during a history lesson that would reflect at least most of his grade for the Spring semester, but today, that was not the case. The reason for it? Well...believe it or not, for the past month or so, the brown-haired bespectacled woman had developed a secret crush, no...a secret undying lust for the 15 year old Soul Reaper sitting in the second row, the third seat beside his fellow rival and comrade Quincy Uryu Ishida who was reading to himself as he would always do to ensure his status as one of the smartest people in school.

*

But enough about what's going on at the moment, and onto the reason why Ichigo's teacher has the hots for Ichigo Kurosaki. It all started last month on a normal March day when Ms. Ochi was about home for the day after a long day of grading tests from the students. Ever since that Ichigo came back to school, he had been on the ball with finishing his quizzes, studying for the weekly tests... Studying????? Ichigo????? She never thought that he of all people would take the initiative to finish all of his work without, excepting his normal excuses like "I'll be back! I'm going to the bathroom!" When in reality, he was doing his duty as a Substitute Soul Reaper, alongside his best friend and fellow comrade and Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki. She made a mental note to get Ichigo's undivided attention for doing was he was supposed to be doing when school let out the next time. But what would she do for him? It's not like she liked him or anything of the sort. Well...as a student-teacher relationship, that's what she would see that as. But would she go for it? Would she do the impossible and maybe...take him out to dinner for being a good student? She could do that, but there's just one problem, she hasn't had a man in quite some time. So how would she be able to get Ichigo to notice her without causing suspicion? The answer came to her in the form of a small candy shop that Ichigo and his friends visited several times during the would be events of stopping any would be enemies in his tracks. Surprisingly, she had never stopped by Kisuke Urahara's shop ever, but for some reason, she recalled seeing a man with blonde hair with a green and white striped bucket hat, wearing a green robe and pants along with geta sandals that clacked every time he took a step, and carrying a fan to hide his true expressions to make sure no one would see what he was really thinking. Well, whatever the case was, she had stopped by and was going to get something for the night to settle her stomach before eating her dinner before coming home.

*

(Urahara Shop)

*

Ms. Ochi: "Huh. This is a really small shop. I wonder if anybody is here right now?"

Urahara: "Hello there, miss! Welcome to my humble candy shop! Now what can I do for ya?"

Ms. Ochi: "Um...I was wondering...

Urahara: "Yes...

Ms. Ochi: "Are you familiar with Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Urahara: "Why yes I am! Is there a reason you asked about him?"

Ms. Ochi: "Yes. Can you help me? I have a problem...sort of."

Urahara: "Please, please, come inside. And let us get to the root of the problem."

Ms. Ochi: "Thank you."

Urahara: "No problem. Hey, Tessai!"

Tessai: "Boss?"

Urahara: "Can you make us some fresh tea for us please?"

Tessai: "Coming right up, Boss!"

Urahara: "Well, shall we?"

*

Once the teacher and the former captain of Squad 12 went inside and Tessai had brought them some green tea, she began to explain her "problem" to Kisuke, and needless to say, if he hadn't had his fan out, he would have died of laughter from what she said, so instead he gave a smirk that meant he was gonna do something that Ichigo wouldn't like, and Ichigo's suspicions would be confirmed later on when he visited the shop.

*

(Urahara smirks behind his fan): "Well, well, Ms. Misato. From what you're saying...it seems that you want Ichigo to be your...boy toy. Isn't that right?"

Ms. Ochi: "Yes! I know for a fact that he's really too young for me and I haven't had a man in quite some time, but for some reason, I wanna do something for him."

(Urahara in his mind): "Or to him is more I like it. Goodness, Ichigo! First it was Rukia, then Orihime, Yoruichi, Rangiku, Neliel, and now...this? What kind of manly charm did he get from you...Isshin?"

Ms. Ochi: "So, will you help me Kisuke?"

Urahara: "Why of course! It's always been my pleasure to satisfy all of my customers. So, let's get you something that will help you...lust after Ichigo."

*

After a few minutes of looking, Kisuke had found what he had been looking for.

*

Urahara: "Aha! Here it is!"

Ms. Ochi: "They're strawberries? What's the big deal?"

Urahara: "Yes, that's what people want you to think. These are chocolate covered strawberries!"

Ms. Ochi: "Okay. So...what so special about them?"

Urahara: "Well, I'm glad you asked miss! These delicious tasteful fruits that were made by me, are used to increase the drive of a person."

Ms. Ochi: "Drive? You mean the sexual desire?"

Urahara: "Correct! And that's not all! Eating this fruit will allow a person to gain an increase in energy as well increasing the size of a certain or part of the body."

Ms. Ochi: "I can't believe I'm speaking to a pervert!"

Urahara: "I would beg to differ. I see myself as a lowly but handsome merchant. How can a person like me sell such things like this?"

Ms. Ochi: "Well...it is your store."

Urahara: "That it is! Do you also find anything else that you take to your liking?"

Ms. Ochi: "Nope, that would be all."

Urahara: "All right, then. Well...if that's what you've purchased, then please make your way to the door so I can give you a sack to carry."

Ms. Ochi: "I...don't have to pay for this?"

Urahara: "It's on the house! Oh! And before I forget, make sure you take just 1 of them."

Ms. Ochi: "Why just one?"

Urahara: "Believe me, if I told you, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise."

Ms. Ochi: "You do make a good point. Okay...weird. Uh, thanks again, Kisuke!"

Urahara: "Come back anytime to visit my shop!"

(Phone rings)

Urahara: "Now I wonder who could that be?"

(Kisuke picks up the phone)

Urahara: "This is Urahara from the Urahara shop! What can I do for ya?"

Isshin: "Has she picked it up yet?"

Urahara: "Yes, she just picked it up and is now headed back home. The operation was a complete success."

(Isshin giggles like a schoolgirl) "Yes! I'm so happy that this worked! My son is finally gonna get laid by a older woman and bring me lots and lot of grandchildren!"

Urahara: "So now, we play the waiting game. To be honest, I never thought Ichigo would get an older woman, but it's gonna be very interesting to see how it plays out."

Isshin: "So...are we gonna spy on my dear son getting laid by a beautiful woman?"

(Urahara smirks): "Even better! The camera in Ms. Ochi's classroom is gonna do it for us!" (Urahara giggles)

Isshin: "Hell yeah! So How many strawberries should we expect Ichigo's teacher to eat?"

Urahara: "Well...given the time and place, I'd say that the whole thing would be gone by the next month and by that time, she'll end up with a body of a sex goddess."

Isshin: "Holy mother of- (Isshin catches a massive nosebleed)

(Dial tone)

Urahara: "Isshin? Hello? Hello?"

(Urahara hangs up the phone)

Urahara: "All right, Ichigo. Let's see how well you hold up when your teacher has the body of a goddess." (Urahara giggles)

Yoruichi: "Something funny Kisuke?"

Urahara: "Yep. Just another day at the shop, that, and I sold the chocolates to Misato already."

Yoruichi: "Yet another reason to tease Ichigo later on when the topic is about him getting laid to a 35 year-old woman. So what can we expect from this, Kisuke?"

(Urahara smirks behind his fan): "It's just like you said Yoruichi, we wait and see if your student has what it takes to...seal the deal."

Yoruichi: "By spying on him with a tiny camera?"

Urahara: "I had to have a reason for seeing the fruits of my results."

Yoruichi: "That you do, Kisuke. That...you do...

*

Well...at least Ichigo will have a perverted audience to look forward to, but back to Misato's ordeal at hand. During the rest of the final days of March, she had been eating her chocolate covered strawberries like a man dying of thirst, but only as a dessert, and by the time they were gone, which ironically is the near end of April, her lust and wanting of the orange haired loud mouthed teen had shot up many-folds. Even as of right now, at her desk watching the students finish up their assignments, her panties were already damp from holding her desire to fuck Ichigo senseless until his eyes rolled in the back of his head 10 times and both of them passed out from severe lack of air, but it would be worth it in the end she thought. The only thing that she did that prevented her from cumming all over the place from lack of action was by crossing her legs. Thank the heavens that she had worn a long skirt today under the warm weather, otherwise she would have had to explain to the whole class why did she have a wet spot on the center of her tan pants, if she wore them today that is.

*

If she didn't get to fuck him now, she would explode at the class and go on a rampage trying to relieve her stress from her lack of sexual needs, and speaking of which, hopefully her potential boyfriend and future "fuck buddy" would have a good idea of what sex would be like, she certainly knew what it was on a perverted but extensive level now that she "mysteriously rented" a full collection of porn movies that would make even Lisa Yadomaru join in on the fun of screwing some guys lights out. She had gotten them a week after she purchased the dark covered fruit from Mr. Urahara, when it "suddenly" appeared on the doorstep of her house. She was very curious to see who had dropped them off, but the person was likely long gone by now. After all, she didn't want to explain to her neighbors why she received a vast collection of erotic movies from a person she didn't know on a day to day basis, but she didn't want to keep questioning herself either, so she hastily took the movies inside without any on lookers watching.

*

Once inside the confines of her home, she proceeded to watch the movies with fascinated interest, and to be on the honest side, she was glad she watched the perverted movies. When she watched one of them, she found a particular sex scene she found interesting and decided to try that out. By that, she tried to imitate the well endowed woman "sucking" the guy's enlarged manhood with a banana, needless to say, if she found out that Ichigo was the same size, then she would enjoy this version of foreplay with no problem. Misato first did her demonstration by licking the tip of the opened banana with just a little hesitation, she didn't know if she was doing a good job or not, so she went into her bathroom and did her practicing in there. She found it a lot more helpful now that she could watch herself in the mirror, and also at the same time witness how the woman in the movie does it. Misato took the time to envision herself sucking on Ichigo's hardened cock in her head several times repeating, "I can do it." And what do you know, she does it! She manages to suck the tip of the banana without actually biting it. Satisfied with her accomplishment, she decides to go even further by licking the underside of the white fruit at a steady, but very sensual pace.

*

Feeling that familiar sensation, coiling in her stomach and loins, she couldn't help but give out a moan that would have made a normal man die of waiting to get screwed. Standing only in her indigo lace bra and panties, she began to rub her moist region to stop the aching that she's feeling, but it was incredible. Misato in all her life had never felt anything like this, the feeling of a man inside of a woman, the intense pleasure that caused her nipples to harden, and the fact that her panties started getting wet from not doing anything. Her need for Ichigo was going into overdrive, and she wanted it to happen now. She quickly took off her undergarments and started to pleasure herself at a inhuman pace by rubbing her slit as fast as she can, accompanied by the very loud moaning of the person she wanted inside of her. Noticing that it wouldn't be enough, she grabbed the saliva coated fruit and began to go to town, which was devouring the banana in her mouth, slurping, gulping and moving her tongue around the fruit while moaning intensely. At the very most, she only sucked about half of the fruit and wanted it to go further, by that notion she wanted to finally "eat" the banana by relaxing her throat muscles and sticking the fruit deep down her throat.

*

Fearing that she would choke on the banana while only having the fruit almost gone completely, she steadily slipped the banana back out of her mouth and began sucking only the half part, because now she had a good idea on how to "blow" Ichigo's mind when she got the chance, and she would be very excited when that time came. But first things first, she continued to pleasure herself by thrusting her two left fingers inside her hot and very wet snatch, while using her right hand and fingers to continuously suck the banana, possessively. In her mind, she was running 100,000 miles an hour as she thought how great it would be to see the look on Ichigo's face when he unleashed his torrent of his white-hot and sticky liquid inside her mouth, and inside her, but sadly that would had to wait as the proud teacher of Karakura High School spasmed and stopped her sucking and screamed her heart out as her white-and hot cum exploded out out her and onto the clean tiled floor of her bathroom.

*

It took about 30 minutes to catch her breath from receiving the most intense amount of elation she's ever expereinced, and that's without the sex enhancing strawberries! She realized if she took them now, believe me if I told you, you wouldn't believe it! Now that she was calm and collected, she then started to clean the floor from the mess she made, and made a plan to to fuck the living daylights out of Ichigo Kurosaki in one month's time, and if he didn't enjoy it, she would make him pay for it...dearly.

*

I hope you guys enjoyed the 1st chapter of A Strawberry's Extra Credit! Please tell me in a review how was it! This is officially the first Ichigo/Misato Ochi paring in the Bleach universe! I know I promised you guys a lemon, and that it will be done, in the form of Chapter 2! I will start writing the Chapter first thing in the morning and I hope to have it finished by tomorrow! And also I hope you guys are having a ball from reading my other 2 stories, they're really good and I hope to put out even more of rare Ichigo and other parings of my choosing so...until then, be on the lookout of Chapter 2 of this same story and please read and review, this is Dark Jason and I'm out like a light, later!


	2. Goodbye Old, & Hello! A New Misato Ochi

A Strawberry's Extra Credit

I don't own Bleach or any character contained throughout this story. I make no money off of writing this. :) In this chapter, it will contain lemony goodness for all the would-be readers and minds alike, so...smut, language, strong sex content, are all here! Please enjoy this new installment of chapter 2 featuring Ichigo Kurosaki & Misato Ochi!

*

Chapter 2

*

(Karakura High School)

*

Returning back to the present, Misato Ochi finally knew what she was going to do to the charismatic strawberry once the bell rang and class was dismissed, but she needed to give him a reason to actually stay behind, but what needed to be done? Perhaps he could help her move all the desks and chairs to the end of the classroom once school let out for the day, but she already knew that once he had gotten done with one of his good deeds, he would be free to leave the premises, however, once again she needed a valid reason for the teen to stay inside the school."A good idea, but I need something...more," she thought. And then it hit her, she could give the boy an extra credit assignment! She could have him do 20 pages worth of multiple choice questions while she went and changed into something more...comfortable while Ichigo was concentrated on a useless assignment. She knew exactly what she wanted to wear around the orange haired teen, and was sure that he would go bat bonkers in that outfit. As for her body, however, she was wondering when the growth effect would take place, and would she still be able to fit into that same outfit? That's when she called Kisuke Urahara earlier during her lunch break to try and find out when she would start to "blossom." About 30 seconds into the dial tone and that's when the handsome shopkeeper picked up the phone with his usual jovial voice when a customer wanted something. He said, "If you had eaten all of the strawberries, (30 in total BTW), the growth should take place when you least expect it."

*

Misato: "How long?"

Urahara: "Hmm...give or take...between now or the next 2 months."

Misato: "THE HELL????? I can't wait that long! My body is screaming, "Fuck me hard, Ichigo! Please, go as fast as you can!"

(Urahara smirks): "I can understand your frustration, ma'am. But you can't rush science. It's not an overnight thing, you know."

Misato: "Well, what about Ms. Inoue!?"

Urahara: "Orihime?"

Misato: "Yes! She's a bloomer!"

(Urahara smirks behind his fan): "Well...she's a special case."

Misato: "Please, do tell!"

Urahara: "Well...um...she eats a lot of weird foods, and the nutrients would most likely go to her... Well would you look at the time!"

Misato: "Get back here! We're not done, yet!"

Urahara: "So sorry, but I have a customer on the other line! Please call back again!" (Hangs up)

*

At least she knew when the growth would occur, but she didn't want to wait another two months for the effect to take place, she wanted to ravish Ichigo now! She was so anxious in her mind, but at least on the outside she kept her cool, "But for how long," she thought. She wanted her clothes on the floor right now so that Ichigo could break her back with all the sex positions she wanted to do to him. Luckily, the savior known as the school bell was about to ring. Just a few more seconds and she could go change clothes! 15 seconds...10 seconds...5...4...3...2...

*

(School Bell rings)

*

And with incredible speed and speaking agility, she said those words as she sped out of the room, surprising, the entire students.

(Misato speaking really fast): "Ichigo! Please help me push the desks to the wall, and wait for me to give you the extra credit assignment!"

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Rukia all stood there with "WTF" faces as they tried to decipher what the teacher said to him in a hurry.

Ichigo: "Uh...can anybody tell me...what...the hell...just happened?"

Rukia: "It sounded like she was in a hurry, but I couldn't understand what she just said."

Chad: "Me either."

Uryu: "Even I've never seen or heard Ms. Ochi speak that fast, but somewhere in that sentence I heard 'Ichigo' and 'wait for me.'

Orihime: "I think she said for Ichigo to push the desks to the wall and to do an extra credit assignment."

Ichigo: "Wow, Orihime. You understood what she said?"

(Orihime nods her head): "Yeah, since I can talk at the same speed, too."

(Everyone sweat drops)

Ichigo: "Well, if that's the case then I guess I'll meet up with you guys later."

Chad: "Are you sure you don't want any help, Ichigo?"

Uryu: "Yeah, we can get this done faster if we worked together."

Ichigo: "Nah, this is a piece of cake for me. You guys go on ahead, and I'll catch up."

Rukia: "Okay then, Ichigo. If...that's want you want. I'll let your father know that you're staying after school."

Ichigo: "Thanks, Rukia."

Rukia: "Sure."

Uryu: "Well...I guess I'll head out then."

Orihime: "Great! I'll come with you, Uryu!"

Uryu: "All right, then. You leaving with us, Chad?"

Chad: "Yeah. Later, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Yeah, take care."

Orihime: "Bye, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Later, Orihime."

*

Nearly knocking over every student in the hallway, Ms. Ochi rushed through the hall, down the stairs, and to her to car, then got in and drove away before anyone knew she was gone. She knew that the time it took Ichigo to move the desks, which was 30 minutes and she would need to move fast. At this very moment she was speeding, obviously ignoring the traffic because her underwear was soaked and she was getting this tingling sensation in her loins. She knew instantly what it was, but willed herself to keep going until she reached her house. "Only 2 minutes until she had arrived home," she said. Luckily the police was not on the other side of town, and that Misato didn't live very far so that when she finally arrived home, she could get started with her 'activities.' She arrived in exactly 2 minutes after looking at her watch when she was at the traffic signals prior to arriving. Not bothering to get her other assorted things from the car, has snatched the keys from the ignition, and hurried to her house. Fumbling her keys to find the right one, she inwardly yelled 'Yes' in her head when she located the right set of her house keys. She hurried and opened the door and slammed it shut as hard as she can, not even really deciding to catch a breather. Immediately, she ran up the stairs to her bedroom to rid herself of these clothes. But before she could start ripping her wardrobe, she got a funny tingling sensation in her body. First, her body started to shake, then she started to sweat, then she cluching her stomach because of the intense feeling in her tummy.

*

Misato: "W-what's going on? Why is my body acting crazy? Is this a part of the strawberries I''ve eaten?"

*

As she began to ponder why was her body acting unusual, another tremor decided to show up in her body but this time, it was the big one. She began writhing on the ground in pain cluching her stomach harder than before, but even that didn't seem to dull the pain, it felt as if as if a huge python was squeezing the life out of her and she would die. Misato began to tear up and kept repeating and whispering these same words hoping the pain would go away but...

*

Misato: "This can't be happening. (5x) This can't be-

*

And with an abrupt ending, the massive discomfort had ceased, leaving Misato wondering what the hell had happened.

*

Misato: "Oh...wow. That was really scary. Okay...is it over?

*

The moment she spoke those words...it was already over.

*

Misato: "I spoke too soon."

*

And without warning, Misato screamed at the top of her lungs as her body exploded in a huge cloud of smoke that blanketed the entire bedroom as well as the other rooms in the house. 10 minutes had passed and her infernal screaming and the smoky clouds that were part of the human explosion, had stopped and lifted, respectively. Feeling disoriented, but very much alive, she clumsily stumbled to her bathroom to see the results of the aftermath of what had happened. And when she looked in the mirror, all she say were these few words...

*

Misato: "WHAT...THE...HELL?????"

*

She was shocked to find out that her face was completely altered, looking like a completely different person. If you had seen her face, you would fall flat on your back! Her face was like that of Neliel's but a tad lighter with the skin complexion.

*

Misato: "W-w-what h-h-happened to my face? I-i-I look...hot! Is this...really my body?"

Astonished, no, completely in utter disbelief and surprise she stood before the bathroom mirror, in her birthday suit. Not just a few moments after admiring her new facials, she began to notice other parts of her body that would have the men of Soul Society bulging their eyes out once she took a GOOD look at what was in front of her, that wasn't there before. Once again, she screamed these words...

*

Misato: "NO WAY! I HAVE BREASTS!"

*

Not just any normal breasts, firm, healthy, and very well-endowed. Those weapons of mass destruction would end up rivaling the likes of Rangiku Matsumoto, Kukaku Shiba, Tia Halibel, and Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Thrilled was an understatement when she saw her twins, would she call them twins? In any case, she was jumping up and down in pure happiness, her breasts bouncing along with her with every jump, only to find out something else had grown or her that she never had before, her ass was rounder, larger, more plump, and probably could give the most of the women in Soul Society a run for their money. Supporting those 40 inch hips was a pair of thick and strong thighs and legs that matched the likeness of Yoruichi's figure, and her feet was definitely the most loveliest feet she had ever seen. Oh, and her waist was really slim, too; 24 inches to be precise. All in all, Misato Ochi was a new woman, and she only had on goal in mind as she licked her pink and lush lips with pure seduction and new-found confidence on her side, once she removed her glasses of course...

*

Misato Ochi: "Ichigo Kurosaki, you're all mine."

*

(Back at the school's classroom)

*

(Ichigo sneezes): "Achoo!"

Hollow Ichigo: "Bless you, king."

(Ichigo sniffles): "Thanks."

Ichigo: "Do you ever get the feeling that someone's gonna come in and do something to me or is it just me?"

Zangetsu: " Now that you mention it, there's a disturbance...in the force."

Hollow Ichigo: "King's just being paranoid right now. Once he gets home, he could beat off to some hot attractive ladies in Kon's magazines!"

Ichigo: "Shut up!"

Hollow Ichigo: "Take it easy, king. Don't get so worked-

(Hollow Ichigo's eyes widen)

Ichigo: "What? What is it?"

(Hollow Ichigo stutters): "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Ichigo: "Come on, Hollow! What's so surprising at the-

(Ichigo gasps)

(Misato seductively speaks): "Hello, my little strawberry candy."

*

As Ichigo stutters at the wonderful sight before him, Misato leans on the door-frame with an amused and playful expression on her face. Her clothing consists of a white lace blouse opened at the front of her well-endowed chest, showing her deep cleavage with a peach lacy transparent bra that looked like it was gonna burst from the extreme pressure on the breasts, a tan miniskirt going to her mid thighs, wearing tan lace thigh-highs, underneath her skirt was a tan lace thong, and by completing her new wardrobe, wearing tan stilettos to compliment her feet. Misato Ochi loved the expression that Ichigo was giving her, complete and utter disbelief that she could look like...THAT! All the more reason that she was going to enjoy 'screwing' around with him as Ichigo continued to stutter and give off WTF facial expressions with him sweating bullets.

*

Hollow Ichigo: "Holy shit, Ichigo! She is fucking hot!"

Ichigo: "I have to agree with you, but who is she?"

Hollow Ichigo: "Well...she is in the classroom, but she's wearing the female's version of the uniform you wear at school."

Ichigo: "Yeah, that's right. Wait a minute... You don't think that...

Zangetsu: "Well...you are still in the classroom, Ichigo."

Ichigo: "Uh...are you...Ms. Ochi...my teacher?"

(Misato smiles sexily): "In the flesh...strawberry."

Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo: "WHAT THE FUCK?????"

Hollow Ichigo: "SHE'S GOT BOOBS!!!!!"

Misato: "Your reaction's pretty humorous. Are you in disbelief that this is the same woman that teaches at this school?"

Ichigo: "Y-y-yeah. But I remember you being a LOT smaller, how is it possible?"

(Misato talks seductively): "Well...my body is brand new. And I do need your help. So...I guess in the name of science...we have to do a very thorough test."

(Ichigo turns red in the face): "HUH????? H-h-h-h-help you?"

(Misato grins sexily): "Yeah. Why don't you get rid of those clothes and help me to make sure my body still works right." (Misato winks at him)

Hollow Ichigo: "King, what the fuck are you waiting for????? You heard her, it's time we screw her fucking brains out!!!!! Are you that stupid that you're not gonna hit THAT?????"

Ichigo: "I'm gonna take you up on that offer, hollow. So let's do this."

*

So without any hesitation, Ichigo beckoned her with his finger to come on over, to which Misato strides over to him swaying her hips and licking her lips. She reaches Ichigo and presses her well-endowed chest against his flat and muscular one and proceeded to kiss him passionately. Ichigo complies with her kiss by dipping his tongue in her mouth and licking her tongue as his teacher moaned softly into the deep make out session. Wanting to further the attraction, Misato breaks off the kiss to unbutton the last button on her blouse so Ichigo can get a hands on experience with her twins.

*

(Ichigo gasps)

Misato: "Aren't they beautiful Ichigo?"

(Ichigo turns red then speaks softly): "Y-yeah. But is this really happening? I mean, what will the others say?"

Misato shushes him with her finger and assures him...

Misato: "You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll take care of you." (Misato winks at him sexily)

*

Once that was said, they returned to the steamy kissing session with renewed vigor. Ichigo hooks his hands around the upper back of his vixen to take off her bra. He fumbled with the clasps and Misato found it hilarious, but she gave him a smooch once she guided his hands to unclasp the bra. Ichigo took it off and threw it near the rest of the desks, but he couldn't stop there, not while her naked breasts were right there for him to squeeze. Misato gently put her hands in his orange locks while Ichigo latched his mouth on her hardened pink nipples and began licking them. The busty teacher let out a loud moan and begged him to keep going, to which he did while alternating between the left and right breasts squeezing, licking, and sucking. Misato, meanwhile, her panties were getting wet from all the pleasure Ichigo was giving, and it looked as if he wasn't gonna stop anytime soon even when he decided to eat her out. Ichigo moved the tiny piece of string to the side while basking in the arousal that was...pure Misato Ochi. at first he started to use his index finger to pump inside her as she screamed his name. Ichigo smirked and continued his ministrations, but with two fingers in the mix. She wanted Ichigo to taste more of her arousal, so she did the only thing possible, she lightly clamped her thighs around Ichigo's head.

*

Ichigo didn't mind in the least, because this level of tourture for her was only the beginning. Now with unbridled confidence, Ichigo began licking her vanilla center like eating whipped cream. Misato on the other end was screaming for dear life and begging to lick her as fast as he can as she continued to squeeze the life out of her future lover's head with her thighs once her request was granted, by shoving his tongue inside her, licking and sucking. She was very impressed with his first try, despite his inexperience being only 15, but he would not be able to go on forever as she too was nearing her limit. Once again she begged him to taste her as much as he can, and on that one particular second, Ichigo made a loud slurp that would have made Yoruichi faint from a massive nosebleed as Misato finally gave in and screamed so loud that the whole school would hear her as she came all over Ichigo's face.

*

Ichigo on that end was splashed in the face by her white hot arousal, he could see that her pussy was still dripping from his licking prior to her incredible climax, not to mention that it got all over his upper body but he didn't mind. Ichigo tried to gather his thoughts as he tried to stand up, he couldn't believe that his teacher gave him pleasure unlike anything that he's ever had before, it was amazing and it was SO worth it. Ichigo finally got to his feet, but below him and on her knees, was a lust driven Misato Ochi with a look that's never been seen on her face before as she sensually licked her lips and ripped Ichigo's shirt and boxers off his person, much to his complaints. She stared in complete awe at the sight of Ichigo 9 inch cock in her face. "It was the same as the banana as last time," she thought. And for a teen his age, this size was impressive by her standards and that was all she needed. She started her ministrations by licking his tip and he moaned loudly much to her amusement. She then worked her way over by licking and kissing Ichigo's 'sword' from base to tip in tedious motions.

*

For over 15 minutes, he endured her demonstrations of her sucking and licking his sack while he nearly screamed his top off, honestly, he really couldn't believe this was happening, but he willed himself to go further as Ichigo said these words...

*

(Ichigo moaning then pants ): "Oh my...god. Please...I want to come."

(Misato smirks teasingly): "You have to say my name, Ichigo. What is it?"

Ichigo: "Please, Ms Ochi! Suck...me...dry!"

Misato: "You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna come, strawberry." (She winks sexily at him)

(Ichigo in his head): "I can't believe I'm begging her, but...I can't take this any longer so...here goes!"

(Ichigo smirks): "Misato Ochi. Please suck me dry! And if you do, I promise that I will fuck you so hard that you'll pass out before I do."

(Misato smirks seductively): "As you wish, my strawberry."

*

Not one to waste time, Misato pumped vigorously on Ichigo's dick, much to Ichigo's moaning , licked & puckered her swollen lips and went down on him. She started sucking on the head part, moving her tongue around the head at a steady pace. Whatever she didn't fit at the time, she stroked and twisted his shaft while making purring noises in her mouth that made Ichigo nearly scream his top off. Loving the flavor and scent of Ichigo, she made a over-dramatized slurp and relaxed herself enough to take him deeper in her throat. By that point, Ichigo wanted to explode, but he felt as if he wanted to keep going so he assisted the sex craved vixen by bringing his right hand behind her head to force her to swallow more. She took this as a sign for her to hurry up so she sped up her bobbing with more slurping, and purring. At one point Ichigo, demanded that his teacher spit on his dick, she slipped it out her mouth with a wet pop, blew on the wet enlarged flesh that made his member twitch and did as asked. She again pumped the saliva coated sword with her hands, then stuck it back in her mouth. While having Ichigo's cock in her mouth, she felt his hot drops of pre-cum spilling in her throat.

*

Ichigo on the other hand, had tangled both of his hands in her silken brown hair hoping to speed up the process, Misato complied Ichigo's request again by speeding up her bobbing, slurping and gagging trying to force his dick deeper in her mouth. As of now, her face was already touching the wiry hairs on Ichigo's size thanks to her increased mastery of 'giving head.' Moaning intensely, Ichigo begged her to finish up, so she sped up even further until he exploded in her warm mouth. After several minutes of speed bobbing, she felt Ichigo spasm and grabbed his thighs and then tightened her her lips while still deepthroating his cock. Ichigo yelled to the heavens as his cum shot into her awaiting warm cavern. Misato on the other side was busy swallowing what she could as the white hot liquid kept coming down her throat. She had to spit the cock back out because it was too much so she ended up with some on her face, breasts and the rest of her upper body. Whatever cum she had in in her mouth, she swished it around and drank the rest, but some of it dripped from her mouth.

*

(Misato panting): "Damn...that...was...amazing! I think I want some more of your drink, Ichigo."

(Ichigo pants then smirks): "Well then...it looks like...it won't be over yet then, will it?"

(Misato smirks sexily): "So then? What are you waiting for? An invitation to fuck me? Come and get what's yours, my strawberry candy."

(Ichigo smirks): "I'm gonna show you personally why you shouldn't call me a strawberry."

(Misato smirks teasingly): "Oh, really? And why would that be...strawberry?"

(Ichigo growls playfully while smirking): "You're about to find out!"

*

He panted, his cock still hard from witnessing this, he growled angrily and lustfully, as did she. They wanted to fuck...NOW! He tackled her down and both of them fought for dominance, and thanks to Ichigo's stamina and strength, he pinned her. Misato was surprised, but even more so turned on. He gripped her hips and pressed the head of his dick against her pussy's entrance. They both moaned at the friction and feeling, but what he did next made them nearly break to their instincts wants and needs, he pushed himself into her with a grunt. He moaned loudly, she was fucking tight, hot, and wet as all hell. She moaned loudly as well. She never felt anything like THIS, he was so big, so hard, so...PERFECT! He fit her deeper than any male had before, yet he fit her completely in her mind.

*

But thats when they both snapped, Ichigo eyes glowed a lustful sea of blue thanks to his spirit energy, she loved it, and her brown chocolate eyes became glazed in lust, which he adored. In any case, they were both fucking horny and wanted it now. Their instincts had just taken over completely. Ichigo started thrusting like an animal into her, panting and groaning loudly, she merely screamed in pleasure, he penetrated her again and again, she LOVED this! She wrapped her legs and arms around his body tightly, and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he continued his assault. To her surprise, he was speeding up and getting stronger in his thrusts, he wasn't an animal, he was a BEAST!

*

He continued fucking her, his hair becoming more wild and feral, speeding up STILL. She screamed lovingly, he wasn't a beast at all, he was a fucking DEMON, and she loved it, she fucking loved it! She felt her body tremble, she then screamed in pleasure as she came on his cock, but he still fucked her, god this was amazing! As they fucked, she had already came three times, it must've been hours since they started, his stamina was UNREAL!!!!! Finally she felt his cock pulse inside of her, and the trembling feeling returned for a fourth time. He growled out SHIT...I'M....IM GONNA EXPLODE!!!!!

*

Misato screamed out even more OH GOD YES! YES!! SO AM I!!! PLEASE!!!! JUST FUCK ME AND CUM IN ME!!!!! She yelled out in pure lust. He growled as he increased his pace even further, it was unbelievable! She couldn't get enough!!! Finally he thrust as deep as he could into her, and gripped her tightly. She clawed his back, her nails digging into his skin, causing him to bleed, but it only fueled their lust. I'M CUMMING!!!!! He exclaimed. They both screamed in ecstasy as they both released, but Ichigo's load this time was much bigger than the one she got when she sucked him off. There was so much, some of it spewed out of her pussy in a small leak. She pulled one of her hands out of his back and put it around his cock, upon her pussy, trying to keep as much of his cum in her as possible. Both them panting loudly, then they collapsed against the bed once it was done and over.

*

Ichigo: "That...was...

Misato: "Yeah...it was."

Ichigo: "I think...my brain...is fried."

Misato: "Well...that's the price you pay...for fucking me...like...a beast."

Ichigo: "So...Misato?"

Misato: "Yeah...strawberry...lover?"

(Ichigo smirks): What...would you call this...assignment?"

(Misato ponders then smiles seductively): "Let's just say...we call this your...extra credit assignment."

(Ichigo smirks): "Good...enough...for me. What do say...teacher? You wanna go another round or 2?"

(Misato smirks sexily) "Do I have a choice?"

Ichigo: "Hmm. Nope!"

(Misato smiles sexily): "Good, cause this time, it's my turn!"

(Ichigo grins): "Maybe this is why I got my...extra credit."

*

And that's how the Ichigo got his extra credit assignment in the end.

*

So...how did you guys like it? A Chrismas present just for you! A Ichigo/Ms. Ochi paring straight out of the woodwork! Please tell me in a review of what you thought was amazing or what was funny to you guys. I've decided to do rare parings of my choosing for the time being, but it'll take some time, but I'll eventually have that out for you ASAP! Please give honest to goodness feedback and tell me what were your opinions about this particular paring on why I did it! Again, this is my Christmas present to all of you, please read and...that's it! This is Dark Jason saying "Merry Christmas, & A Happy New Year to all on ! Thanks again, and I'm signing out, adios!


End file.
